


Save A Horse, Ride A Roman

by amyfortuna



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Channing Tatum is too sexy for words, First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sexy Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus dances for Esca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save A Horse, Ride A Roman

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then I saw _Magic Mike_. Okay, I may have played Channing Tatum's dance to _Pony_ over and over about a dozen times. It may have worked its way into my brain until my brain, curse it, came up with this wonderful, awful idea, and then wouldn't let me rest until it was written out, and then insisted that I post it. 
> 
> So, basically, I blame Channing Tatum and his fine fine body and totally hot dance moves.

_Just once if I have the chance_  
 _The things I would do to you_  
 _You and your body_  
 _Every single portion_  
 _Send chills up and down your spine_  
 _Juices flowing down your thigh_  
\- Pony, Ginuwine

* * *

Esca was heading home early on this late summer’s day. Should’ve spent another day at the market, he knew that. Maybe there would’ve been another horse available, or maybe he could’ve picked up some more of that nice pottery Marcus liked. 

But truth to tell, he was just homesick. He missed their little farm in the hills, far away from anything. Their little pasture with six horses in it, the stream that ran down the hill behind their newly-completed house and gave the clearest, sweetest water he had ever tasted. And Marcus. He missed Marcus, oh, how he missed Marcus. He missed the top of his close-cropped head to the soles of his very large feet and all of the bits in-between. 

He missed the way Marcus would smile in the evenings at him, soft and slow, that smile that was damn near close enough to an invitation to bed in and of itself. He missed the warmth between them, the way Marcus would pull him in for a hug that started with a laugh and ended with Esca’s heart stuttering in his chest, every thought in his brain desperately wanting just to kiss his friend there and then. He missed the way Marcus teased him and loved the fact that Marcus seemed much more relaxed and at ease with him now that everything dark and horrible between them had been burned away at a pyre in the North, leaving only their friendship. 

So really, it was for Marcus that Esca was hurrying home. The best part of a week away at market was long enough, and twenty miles was twenty too far. 

The new horse was carrying all the goods Esca had picked up at the market, so he was leading her up the hill toward home, when he caught a far away glimpse of Marcus in the horse pasture. He stopped for a moment, breath ceasing, trying to make out what Marcus was doing. It appeared to be a series of turns and kicks and - he was dancing? 

Esca moved closer, just as Marcus appeared to fall following an attempt at a rather complicated move. 

“Marcus? Are you okay?” he said, rushing over, still leading the horse. Marcus was lying on the soft shorn grass, clad only in bracchae, but turned at Esca’s voice, jumping up easily. 

“Esca!” he exclaimed, eyes a little wide. “I’m fine, just really out of practice.” 

“Were you dancing?” Esca asked, quickly, before he could think twice about it. If he thought twice about it, he might not ask, and this thing might go unspoken between them. “It was wonderful to watch. I have not seen anyone dance like that since my youth.” 

“Oh.” Marcus sounded a little flattered. “Yes. I’ve not done it since my own youth.” 

Esca began tying up the horse, and Marcus came over to help unload her. “Where did you learn to move like that?” Esca asked. 

Marcus opened his mouth, then shut it again, and turned to face Esca. “I was, perhaps, not as cruel as I should have been when I was young.” He smiled a wry smile and continued. “I had a lover, a wealthy politician, who gave me very expensive presents. He liked to see me dance.” Marcus removed one of the bundles from the horse, handing it gently down to Esca. “He’d travelled in far eastern countries and I think the youths of Persia dance like that. There are tales told of the great Alexander of Macedon, and his eunuch Bagoas, and that he danced so prettily that all the company pleaded Alexander to kiss him before them all.” Marcus took down another bundle, setting it on the ground. 

“And did Alexander kiss him?” 

“Of course.” Marcus smiled a faint smile, setting the last of the packages down. “Come, let’s get this beautiful horse you’ve found to pasture.” He stroked her side gently. “Now we have seven.” 

Esca’s mouth was dry. “Dance for me,” he said. “I want to see these Eastern dances.” 

Marcus turned to look Esca full in the face. “Of course,” he repeated in the same tone he’d used about Alexander kissing Bagoas. 

The horse was released to pasture first, and happily trotted away to the shade of a large oak tree, where two of their other horses were already contentedly napping. Esca leaned back against the fence, arms crossed, as Marcus took up a stance about twenty feet away and went completely still. Esca thought he had never seen him so still, but then remembered the second before the rogue warriors attacked on their journey into the North. 

Marcus’ hips started moving first, a gentle undulation, as if they were moving on their own while the rest of his body remained completely still. Esca bit back a groan as those hips thrust forward suddenly, and all at once Marcus exploded into motion. 

His arms moved up as he stepped forward, right foot first, sharply, and struck a pose. In another second he went down to the ground on toes and one arm, then bounced back up so fast it was like he’d hardly touched the earth. And all the while his hips kept moving in that perfect rhythm. Esca was conscious that he was desperately hard inside his bracchae. As Marcus danced on, sometimes so low to the earth as to almost be thrusting his hips into Gaia herself, sometimes turning and shaking his arse at Esca, sometimes standing on his hands briefly, Esca could barely keep from reaching down into his bracchae and bringing himself off there and then. 

The dance ended abruptly; Marcus attempted a flip but misjudged it completely and landed on his back in the soft grass, laughing. His hips were still moving minutely, outlining a clear erection inside his bracchae. He turned his head, giving that bright open smile to Esca, giving a little extra punch to his hips at the same time. 

Mortal man could not have resisted that invitation. Esca was making his way over to Marcus almost before he realised he was doing it and was certainly kissing Marcus before he had time to consider all the implications and ramifications. Marcus just gave a pleased moan and kissed back, as though he were just as desperate for it as Esca. 

Esca’s hands went wandering; slid over Marcus’ nipples, cupped Marcus, quickly untied the fastenings of the bracchae and brought Marcus’ cock out. Marcus’ hands hadn’t been idle, they were busy pulling off Esca’s tunic and throwing it he knew not where. 

“Get these off,” Marcus muttered, tugging at Esca’s bracchae. Esca obeyed, standing up to pull them off faster than any trousers had ever been pulled off in the history of the world. His fingers tangled in the knots and he heard threads break as he shoved them down his legs but couldn’t bring himself to care. Marcus yanked his own down around his ankles, and the very second Esca was free, grabbed his hand, pulling him down on top of him. 

Esca landed with an “Oof!” on the expanse of Marcus’ chest, and immediately decided that this would be his new favourite place, leaning in for another hungry kiss. The slide of Marcus’ tongue against his own was almost too much to bear, and Marcus’ hands on his arse, gently manhandling him into position, felt amazing.

“Like this,” Marcus said when the kiss broke, taking one hand from Esca’s arse to circle both their erections. Esca sat up a little, knees either side of Marcus’ hips, and caressed his way up and down Marcus’ chest as Marcus stroked them both together. 

“You have no idea,” Marcus said between panting breaths, “how much I’ve wanted this. Gods, Esca, I’ve wanted you on top of me just like this since before we went North. Every night I’ve wanted to ask you to come to bed with me. Every day you’ve been away from me my heart’s ached for you. And now, here you are, and oh Esca, kiss me, please,” Marcus raised his head, and Esca, desperately happy and so close to coming, kissed him hard and long, putting everything he couldn’t say just yet into the kiss. 

The kiss broke just as Esca could no longer hold back. “Marcus,” he forced out, almost incoherent, and then cried out as bliss took him and Marcus’s hand never stopped moving over him. Esca opened his eyes just in time to see Marcus’ head fall back and a wild cry that might have had Esca’s name in it come from his mouth as he shook and spurted between them. 

It might have been seconds or hours later when Marcus opened his eyes again, letting go of their softening cocks, and put his arm around Esca, drawing him down to the green grass beside him. Esca felt his thighs sticky with their combined fluids and smiled as he thought of a dip in the cool stream later. 

They were both silent for a few minutes, wrapped up in each other. Esca’s hand trailed lightly over Marcus’ side, sliding up over his arm to encircle his neck. He drew Marcus to him and kissed him gently on the lips, forehead and both cheeks. 

“I hope you never stop dancing for me,” he said.


End file.
